Of Spells and Nekos
by XxGlacia ScarletxX
Summary: Arthur was just trying to curse Francis for mentioning his crush on Alfred while said person was there and already knew about his crush. Of course Arthur doesn't know this bit of information yet. What happens when he is interrupted while performing the spell? Read to find out. Two-shot with smut n chapter 2, pairing will be US x neko!UK in that order.


Chapter 1

'_Curse that frog!' _Arthurthought after returning to the dorms. "He'll have a taste of my magic for messing with me!" he said.

What happened for him to become upset you ask? Well it all dates back to earlier today.

~nyannyannyan~

"_Ohonhonhon~ Mon chère you don't have to be in denial to moi. Vous savez que personne ne peut résister à mon charme." Francis said, who was trying to woo our Briton. _

_Sadly his attempts were being rejected as Arthur said "Sod off. And only gits fall for your so called 'charm'." _

_What Arthur didn't know and Francis knew was that Alfred was listening to them argue with amusement._

"_Oh mon chère of course you wouldn' want moi. After all, everyone knows of your little crush on our favourite quarterback." Francis said._

_Of course the desired effect was Arthur turning scarlet and him stuttering. "I d-don't like him! That's just bloody rumours!" Alfred knew he shouldn't have heard that lest Arthur would panic, so he moved to go back to the dorms._

_But before he managed to even start walking Francis said, "Ah! Alfred mon ami would you care to join us?"_

_Arthur tensed and turned around and sure enough there was Alfred with that dazzling grin of his. "Hey Art." He said. _

"_How much did you hear?" was Arthur's quiet reply. _

"_Errr… about all of it?" Alfred replied with a sheepish grin. After that Arthur's eyes widened and he all but ran back to the dorms._

_~US*UK~_

And here we are now, with Arthur drawing a circle with symbols on the floor with a book that looked old beside him.

"All right," he said "This will do." He then proceeded to grab the book and began chanting.

"_**Spiritus invoco te in rana doceboquete verteris Franciscus Bonnefoy suam medic-" **__"MEOW!" _was the only thing he heard before he was pounced by a gray cat.

"Gyah!"

The circle, which was glowing after he started chanting started to flicker before a beam of white light hit him and all he saw was black.

~Later~ Arthur's POV

Aah my head hurts like bleeding hell. I opened my eyes and saw that I was on the floor. I wonder how long I was passed out. I looked at the wall clock 5:30 P.M.

Wow I was out for a whole hour? It's all that bloody cats fault. I remembered chanting a spell before I was pounced on and promptly passed out. Heracles should really watch his cats if he doesn't want them sent to an animal center. Speaking of cats I wonder what happened to the one that jumped me. Oh well I guess I can- wait…

I looked down to see a cat's tail attached to the area near my arse….

"THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS!" I practically shouted.

~Some minutes later~

After calming down I ran my hands through my hair and to my shock I felt something soft. I rushed to the bathroom and stared at my reflection and, to my amusement, I also had a pair of cat ears. Great so now I'm really part-cat.

After trying to find a spell to return me back to normal, I glanced at the clock which read 6:00.

"Alfred's going to be here at any moment now…"

And sure enough as if a response to my statement the door burst open "Yo Artie I'm back!"

Shit, was the only thing I thought as I stared at Alfred in horror.

~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~

A.N: 'kay... so this is my first story, well published at least. LOL, instead of studying for an exam I decided to write this for a whole hour which explains the shortness. Anyway I pride myself in my grammar so I feel it's at least readable. BTW sorry for the shortness or the boring way of my writing I'm not used to writing stories. Anyway you don't have to wait too long for chapter 2. I'm sure it will be up by the next day or so. I'm sure you know the drill by now R&R and constructive criticism is accepted just don't be too hurtful. _Or I will hunt you down and kill you in your sleep. _

_._

_._

_._

__LOL just trolling you! Glacia Scarlet out!


End file.
